


Excruciating

by aknymph



Category: The Black Witch Chronicles, The Shadow Wand
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, did I mention smut?, smutty mc smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aknymph/pseuds/aknymph
Summary: The Greys get hot and steamy in the woods while they're on the run (per cannon). Now you get the details.
Relationships: Lukas Grey/Elloren Gardner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Excruciating

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s be honest folks, we did not get enough juicy details between these two, so I’m here to bring you the smutty smut you (or at least I) desire. It is weird for me to explain which part and chapter this takes place in bc I listened to the audio. The audio labels this as Chapter 9: War. This is after Lukas and Elloren escaped from the Grey Estate (and Vogel). They are in the shelter he constructed for them in the woods, and it’s only the second time they get it on.  
> Also, since I pulled this from the audio, the punctuation won’t match the text exactly. I’m waiting for the library to get a copy in for me to check out, and then I’ll fix it lol. The beginning italics are the words of the actual text (by Laurie Forest), then I continue it. If you want to skip the text from the book, bypass the huge chunk of italics. This is a bit more than I would usually quote from a text, but I feel like this set up is gooood, so...  
> Here ya go:

_My heartbeat ratchets up as I face the full horror of the situation head on._

_“I’m scared, Lukas,” I confess, my voice growing hoarse as my magic slams against his shield with riotous force. “I can’t control it. I can’t control the magic in me.”_

_A look of deep concern flashes over Lukas’ features as he holds onto me, the line of his jaw hardening. In one decided movement, he closes the distance between us, pulls me in, and brings his mouth to mine, blasting fire straight through my lines. I gasp against him as Lukas’ magic blazes through me, staggeringly hot and strong, his fingers threading through my hair, then clenching tight, keeping my mouth firmly against his._

_The full strength of his affinities flashes through me, feeding into my violently out-of-control power with scorching heat, melding with it, then reigning it tightly in, rapidly restoring the shield. I cling to Lukas as he kisses me deeply, and his magic seers through me in a fierce, contained inferno. Wave after wave of blisteringly hot magic, burning away my fear as the heady sense of his controlled power keeps rushing in to take hold of my own. Then Lukas draws back, his green eyes blazing. I’m thrumming with magic now. My breathing uneven and my skin feverishly hot, every part of me lit up by our combined power. But with Lukas’ control now coursing over and through my lines, my magic is no longer chaotic and fitful. It’s reigned in and deadly._

_Lukas’ mouth lifts into a half smile as he moves back a fraction and reaches up to gently caress my check with his hot palm._

_“That’s better.”_

_I swallow, flushed and overwhelmed by the strength of our combined power and desperate to maintain control over it so that Vogel won’t find me._

_“I need your power to survive this,” I say, coming to a full reckoning._

_“You won’t always,” Lukas firmly counters, “not after you have some control over your own magic, and Elloren, you will gain control over it. But you need to get hold of your emotions and fast. Once we’re out of the realm, I’ll teach you how to control your power and shield yourself. It’s complicated magery, but we’ll work through it. I’ll teach you every last thing I know about magic.”_

_I nod stiffly at this, and force myself to breathe evenly as Lukas’ thumb strokes my shoulder, a line of sparks chasing his warm caress. I hold his stare, his eyes set tight on me in the deep red light._

_“Elloren, you’re stronger than you think,” he insists, adamant. “I’m sure of it. I always have been. Even though you don’t think you’re equal to this, you are.”_

_I want to believe him. I want to be strong enough to face this and fight back, and Lukas’ unwavering faith in me fortifies a small piece of my battered courage. He’s never cottled me, even though sometimes I’ve hated him for it. But he’s always believed in me._

_“Sometimes I feel like you understand me better than anyone else,” I confess, “better than I understand myself._

_His lips lift with a slight trace of amusement. “That’s because I do understand you better than anyone else. Elloren, our affinities are a perfect match. I know you inside and out, as I suspect you know me. And I can read your emotions in your fire.”_

_I nod, the prickling flush heating my neck as affection for Lukas warms my lines._

_“It’s more than that.”_

_“I know it is,”he agrees, a rakish glint in his eyes. “We’re both rebels from the same background.”_

_Gardnerians. Born into the same oppressive culture, both of us forced to wrestle with the same lies, and myths, and religious structures._

_“That’s part of it,” I agree. “But it’s more than that too, Lukas.”_

_Something deep, with import, flashes in Lukas’ gaze, the silence between us growing emotional and charged._

_“I know,” he admits._

_“You help me to be strong.”_

_Lukas shakes his head, his brow creasing. “No, we help each other be strong.”_

_His sentiment is so kind and so heartfelt that my warm affection strikes into a blaze, and I yearn in that moment for a way to bring down the wall of grief around my heart, even though I know that the wall may never fully come down. I loved Yvan with everything in me, and I might never recover from his loss, but I can feel my battered heart opening up a small space for Lukas. And I realize, in that moment, that a heart is a thing not so easily destroyed by the shadows._

_“I want you to kiss me,” I tell Lukas, yearning to fill up that space in my heart with him and his fire, and keep hold of him there. Wanting to drive back the shadows. Lukas gives me an impassioned look._

_“_ Elloren _, I’ll kiss you all night if you want me to.”_

_The ache to be close to him ignites and quickly fires up to a blaze._

_“Did you bring the shonjere root?” I ask throatily, my heartbeat deepening._

_The question flickers on the air between us, as if writ in flame, our magic giving an insistent pull toward each other. Lukas breathes out a sound of disbelief as he gives me a heated, significant look. Then he reaches into his tunic’s pocket, draws out the vile, and hands it to me. The vile’s glass catches the crimson lantern light as I unstopper it, pull out a tendril of the root, and place it in my mouth. Lukas’ gaze turns molten as I chew the root and swallow. We stare at each other for a long moment as heat flares in the air between us. Then Lukas draws me into an embrace, his lips grazing my ear._

_“Are you sure, Elloren?”_

_“I’m sure,” I say, as our magic weaves together, and every inch between us sparks with heat. “I want to,” I tell him, certain. “And we’re stronger together.”_

_“For the good of the realms, then?” Lukas purrs, his deep voice thrumming straight through me, along with a shimmering flash of his power._

_“For the good of the realms,” I agree, surrendering to the pull as our affinities spiral around each other._

_Lukas brings his mouth to mine and it sends a heated charge through us both. As thunder cracks, our magic fuses, and the hold world catches fire._

I quickly forget the world outside the shelter Lukas has constructed for us, longing only to be present in this moment with him. I knew we had to seal the fasting, but I honestly hadn’t expected to want Lukas again, not in this way, yet I do not hesitate.

Lukas begins trailing his mouth down my neck, and I tilt my head up for him. I feel the joy my small response sends through him, a shimmer of amusement flowing through my lines. I realize then that just as he can sense my emotions, I can sense his.

“Lukas?” my question is breathy. I’ve already surrendered to the fire between us. Lukas hums out his acknowledgement of my question, clearly not wanting to remove his lips from my skin.

“Can all fast mates feel each other's emotions through their affinities?” Lukas pulls back for a moment and looks at me, still processing my question.

“I...I’m not sure, but I think if it was common, it’s something that would be talked about.” His mouth quirks up in a sultry smile then, “I told you, Elloren, you and I are unique.”

That gives me pause. There is still so much to explore between us, and I’m only starting to realize that I _want_ to explore it. That realization emboldens me. 

Lukas must sense the shift in me, in my magic, because he pulls back slightly and raises an eyebrow in question. I smirk.

“Why Mage Grey, it seems you’re wearing entirely too much clothing. Perhaps I could help you remedy this?”

Lukas’ fire flashes in a sudden surge, the only encouragement I need.

“Why yes, Mage Grey,” he responds, “I think I’d quite appreciate your help in this matter.”

I bring my hands up to the collar of his tunic, allowing my fingers to barely skim his neck as I do, before trailing them down his chest. Lukas is lean, and even his fitted military tunics don’t truly show the shape of him, so I relish in the feel of his muscles beneath my palms, even with his clothing between us. I look up to search his eyes, and find he’s watching me, so I hold his gaze as I slide my hands to the edge of his tunic.

“Arms up, Mage Grey.” My voice comes out in a breathy whisper, and I’m almost embarrassed until I hear the near growl that leaves his throat as Lukas lifts his arms to comply. 

I’d noticed his lean, muscular body our first night together, of course I had, but I’d also felt nervous, and unsure, and well, self-conscious. But Lukas had done so much to assuage those feelings, so I wanted to move slowly this time, to savour him like he’d savoured me.

I toss his tunic aside and take him in. I bring my hands to his now bare arms and run them up to his shoulders, appreciating the flexing of his muscles under my palms as I do. I’m not looking him in the eyes anymore. No, I want to look at his body, and I am his fast mate, so I do, knowing he won’t mind my open gawking. He’s not self-conscious of his body like I am. I lift my palms from his skin, and begin trailing just my fingertips across his skin, then over a faint scar on his chest.

“ _Elloren_ ,” he grinds out, tilting his head up, a flash of his heat spurring through me. I don’t look at him.

“There’s still so much we don’t know about each other.” 

Lukas freezes at my words. It’s clear he’s misunderstood me, so I continue my left hand on it’s path down his torso as my right lingers along the thin scar. “Like this scar, for instance. How did you get it?” 

“Sparring,” he says, barely audible as he brings his forehead to mine, “during my military apprenticeship.”

“But you could have had it healed.” It’s almost a question.

“Yes, but I wanted a reminder to never let myself be bested again.”

“You _let_ yourself be bested?” The surprise is clear in my tone.

“Later, Elloren, I will tell you every single thing you want to know about me. Later.”

I pull my head back just far enough to smirk at him, a glimmer of mischief traveling through me. “ _Commander_ Grey?” His eyes spark in response, and he plays along.

“Yes, Mage Grey?”

“What is it you’d like, Commander Grey?” My saccharine tone a bit overdone, but mischief still lights my eyes.

Lukas looks me up and down. “ For you to finish divesting me of my clothing, so I can return the favor, _fast mate_.”

“As you wish, Commander Grey.”

Lukas twines his fingers into my hair as I replace the fingers still on his scar with my lips. His shutter at my touch spurs me on, my fingers skimming across his abdomen, my lips following in their wake. 

I hadn’t realized that he’d been holding back his fire until my lips brush his hip bone, near the band of his pants and I feel his fire rush into me, pulling a gasp from me.

“ _Lukas_.”

I look to him then, hooded eyes meeting mine, fire meeting fire, as I slide my hands to the clasp of his pants, unfasten it, and begin to slide them down, my hands and lips again trailing down. When his pants pool at his ankles, Lukas deftly steps from them, leaving him in only his briefs. One of his hands slides from my hair to cup my chin, tilting it so I met his eyes yet again.

“My turn, Elloren.”

“But-” I begin to interrupt him, but he shakes his head and extends a hand to me. I take it, rising from my knees, barely having time to get my footing before he is on me-- arms wrapping tightly around my waist-- and kissing me fiercely. 

“Tease,” he says lightly, amusement dancing in his eyes.

An indignant snort slips from me before I can contain it. 

“You’re my fast mate. Why shouldn’t I take the time to appreciate your body?” I speak with more bravado than I feel, which I’m sure Lukas can see, but doesn’t comment on.

“Oh, my dear, dear Elloren, there will be plenty of time for that, but now it’s time for me to appreciate _yours_.”

Before I can process his movements, my tunic joins his on the floor, my pants following soon after. For the second time in only a few days, I stand before him in my camisole and pantalets, Luaks seeming to marvel at the sight. 

The sudden shift in the air confuses me, and I step to him, hand outstretched. His eyes are closed.

“Lukas? Look at me, Lukas.” He doesn’t.

“I..I never thought you would choose to be with me...like this.” It’s a whisper of a confession, barely audible above the rain outside. The raw vulnerability renders me speechless, so I tug on his face, bringing his lips to mine, and sending the words down my lines to burrow into his. _I am yours, Lukas. I am here, and I am yours. Just as you are mine._

Lukas gasps as my earth lines wrap around his, twining me with him, delivering the words I can’t yet say, then he lifts me into his arms. I immediately wrap my legs around him as he braces himself and lowers us to the ground. 

The look in his eyes is feral, likely matching the look in my own eyes, as he kneels between my legs and begins dusting my body with kisses.

“My dear, sweet Elloren,” he said, punctuating each word with a kiss to my skin. First to the bottom of my foot, then my ankle, then my calf, and then my thigh. 

He slid my leg over his shoulder and returned to his task. 

“How long…” a kiss to the inside of my knee, “I have waited…” the inside of my thigh, “for you to want me.” He lowers my leg back to the floor and takes me in, the panting, shaking mess I have become at has touch.

“Excruciating.”

I let out a soft chuckle at this. “You think me excruciating? Is this how you’ve wooed all the girls, Commander Grey?”

Lukas looks a bit flustered at my amusement, then rolls his eyes.

“Laugh if you must, Elloren, but you are-- excruciating in your beauty--, and kneeling here with you splayed before me feels like a dream.”

His words sober me as I feel his pain flicker through our bond, the rejection he felt at our initial fasting ceremony as I was literally restrained and forcibly fasted to him. 

“Oh, Lukas,” I entone, leaning up and encircling my arms around his neck. “I’m sorry for that, Lukas. I’m sorry for all of that. I’ve never deserved your unfailing loyalty, but I vow to strive to.” This feels right, the offering of my own vow to him. A single tear trails down his cheek as he nods his head.

Our moods shift so frequently when we’re together, always allowing our sincere emotions to creep through whatever masks we try to maintain, and though our words have turned serious, I can still feel the heat between us, and I desperately want to show him that I mean it, that I want this, want us, so I wrap one ankle around his waist, and pull him down on top of me into a searing kiss.

Lukas senses what I want to show him, of course he does, and deepens the kiss, pressing himself firmly against me while his deft fingers move to unbutton my camisole. He pulls his lips from mine and kisses my nose, my forehead, my temple, making his way down to my jaw. I turn my head for him and let out a breathy moan as he kisses up my neck to my ear. He nips at the lobe just as his hand skims up my abdomen to my bare breast and I wrap my other leg around his waist, only to feel his hardness now pressed between my thighs. 

Thin cloth still separates us, but I instinctually roll my hips in response to the feel him. He groans, as if I’m somehow punishing him, and his mouth moves from my ear to the breast left free of his hand and he sucks it in.

My back arches up to push myself into him and I grip his hair, keeping his mouth forced against me. I feel the vibration of his low chuckle against the flesh of my now tender breast as he pulls slightly away from me. I meet his eyes, trying to keep the disappointment from my face that his mouth is not still occupied.

“Your responsiveness to my mouth is quite…” he takes a shaky breath, “encouraging.”

Words seem to have truly left me now, so I arch my body toward him again, and send a needy burst of my earth affinity into him, trying to convey with both what I want from him. He wraps his arms around my back, pulling me to him and flicks the nipple of my other breast with his tongue. This time both my hands grip his hair and force his mouth onto me. A moan escapes him in response.

I’m now in his lap, him still on his knees, and I release one of my legs to wrap lower around him, steadying myself so I can again rock against him. He pulls one hand from around me and slides it between us, dipping it below the waist of my pantalettes and strokes through my folds. We both groan this time, and I pull my hands away from him to grasp my waistband and tug downward. He releases me and I slide the few inches to the floor, making quick work of the last bit of physical barrier I hold. I know my emotional walls are still up, that I am merely letting him into one corner of my heart, but I will give him what I can now, with the hope that I will one day fully break down this barrier between us that is shielding my broken, still grieving heart. 

Lukas too makes quick work of his briefs and pulls me back onto his lap. I’m desperate to have him inside me and I throw out a flood of flame to convey my desire, letting wave after wave of it sweep through him.

“Patience, Elloren,” Lukas tells me between gasps of air, between searing kisses. “Your body is still new to this.” 

“You felt my wetness, Lukas,” I chide him. “Inside, _please_.”

It seems that’s enough to break his resolve as he again lays us down and claps our fingers together before slowly sliding himself into me, a contented sigh escaping my lips. It’s so glorious, this way we fit together. Our affinity lines twining as succinctly as our bodies do.

Lukas is kissing me again, now in time with his thrusts. My breasts, my collar bone, my neck, my ear, my mouth. I slide my tongue into his mouth, wanting to join every part of us possible. 

This spurs him on and he releases one of my hands to grasp my breast, and my now free hand wraps behind him, gripping him firmly and pressing him harder into me.

“ _More_ ,” I grind out, and he moves his hand from my breast to grab his wand, whispering a few words. I realize he’s again summoned tendrils to wrap around my body, using them to touch me where he cannot. He drops his wand and positions his hand between my thighs, softly circling me there. My fire flairs. He hasn’t done this before, and it’s good, so good that I cry out in response.

He’s still moving over me, thrusting in time with the pressure at the apex of my things, my body undulating under the writhe of his shadowy tendrils as he leans up and whispers in my ear.

“Let go, Elloren. Surrender to it. Let go.”

And I do.

My magic shatters around us as my body shudders. Lukas continues, stroking and thrusting throughout, but his breathing grows ragged. I can tell he is trying to hold off for me, trying to coax my body to it’s full pleasure while he holds his own at bay.

“That’s it,” he manages. “ _Yes,_ Elloren, _yes_.” 

My arms wrap around his back to grasp his shoulders as I cry out in ecstasy, “Lukas.”

His name on my lips seems to shatter his resolve as his magic bursts forth and I feel his thrusts stutter to a stop.

He brings his head to mine. “Oh, Elloren.”

“Excruciating?” I ask, I shy smile on my lips.

“Definitely,” he laughs, laying himself beside me and pulling me into his arms.

I burrow my body against his as I feel a contented peace wash over me, radiating from Lukas. Feeling his emotions like this is its own kind of pleasure, and I pull his arms tight around my chest, grasping his hands in mine. 

“Good night, Mage Grey,” I tell him as sleep begins to take hold.

He kisses the top of my head lightly as he responds, “Rest well, Mage Grey.”

And I do, if only for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing in present tense is SO fucking annoying, but since I was continuing the text, I had to stick with it. I apologize if I accidentally slipped back into past tense anywhere.
> 
> Share your feedback, please!!! More snippets like this are surely in our future.


End file.
